Rhoooooo, pigeon....
by Asrial
Summary: Les Schwarz sont engagé a Poudlard pour garder un oeil sur Harry, les Weiss, pour le tuer....et au milieu chante un farfie....
1. Default Chapter

NdAs: cette

NdAs: cette..chose…. a été écrite avec en musique de fond les zolis MP3 passés par Ko-chan, a savoir les plus bô génériques de la période club-do…..je décline toute responsabilité !

Hooooo!!!!! PIGEOOOOON !!!

(private joke)

Gare centrale de Londres, 1er septembre, 10h du matin.

Harry posa sa malle sur le quai, cherchant ses camarades des yeux.

"- HARRY !!!"Avec un petit piaulement de joie, Hermione lui sauta au cou pour lui déposer deux énormes bisous sur chaque joue.

L'adolescent l'etreignit avec affection avant de la lacher. L'apprentie sorcière répéta son salut au grand rouquin près de Harry puis salua les deux chouettes somnollantes dans leur cages.

"- Alors ? qu'est ce que vous avez prévus de faire pour cette sixième année ??? dressage de dragon, combat contre des démons, karaoké ???"

Harry grimaça.

"- Si je pouvait avoir une petit année sympa, relax et tout…. Trop demandé ?"

"- Ben…."

"- Manger de la glace blesse dieu !!!"

Les trois adolescent se retournèrent du même mouvement.

"- Gneu ?"

"- Et nettoyer tes fringues me colle une attaque a chaque fois…" Grommela un homme en costume crème en se prenant le front dans la main.

"- BRAAAAAD !!!!"

"- Crawford." Corrigea l'homme."Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shuldish ?"

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fout là ?"

"- On se planque en attendant que ça ce calme et c'est la meilleur affectation que j'ai trouvé."

"- Voulais pas quitter mon lycée moi !" Pesta un adolescent aux grand yeux bleu-nuit."

"- Commence pas Nagui. On va travailler comme prof tous les trois, toi, tu pourras suivre les cours."

"- QUOI ???"

"- Un problème, Shu ?"

"- Moi ? Prof ? C'est une plaisanterie ?"

Brad eut un sourire sadique.

"- Pas du tout mon grand…." Il eut un geste large. " Et ça , c'est tes élèves…"

"- Pervertir les enfants blesse dieu !" Approuva Farfie.

***

Harry jeta un regard en coin aux quatre types bizarres montés dans le même wagon que lui, Ron et Hermione par manque de place.

L'albinos couturé de cicatrice passait son temps a loucher sur Pattenrond avec un sourire bizarre aux lèvres, le rouquin se collait au grand brun comme une huitre a son support et le brun en question supportait visiblement la situation avec un stoicisme né de l'habitude.

Quand a l'adolescent qui les accompagnait il s'avait pas l'air particulièrement étonné par les frasques des trois adultes et tapotait tranquillement sur l'ordinateur portable ouvert sur ses genoux.

Un petit ricannement franchis ses lèvres.

"- Oui ?"

"- Je savais bien que j'y arriverais."

"- ?????"

"- A transferer les fonds des entreprises de couverture de Takatori sur le notre. Au fait, j'ai eut un mail de Omi !"

"- Me dit pas que vous papotez tranquillement par mail interposés ! On est pas en très bons termes je te rappelle ! On est sencés être….hum…" Il jeta un coup d'œil noir aux trois gamins. " Discrets a tout le moins…"

"- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ne sont pas totalement stupide et Bombay est le moins contrôlé par ses pulsions des quatre. Ça t'interresse les nouvelles ?"

"- Hmm…"

"- Les labo de Rosenkreuz de Tokyo et Kyoto ont été "mystérieusement" détruits…"

Quatre sourire jumeaux et pervers s'affichèrent sur les visages des schwarz.

"- Bien… Très bien…"

"- On arrive quand ?"

"- Pas la moindre idée."

Ron leva le doigt.

"- Heu… 'scusez moi ? On arrivera d'ici une heure environ."

Shuldish le dévisagea longuement.

"- Merci, garçon

Enhardi par la réponse somme toute polie, Harry continua.

"- On vous a entendu sur le quai. Vous êtes de nouveaux professeurs ?"

Bradley hésita uninstant.

Tu peux y aller, bradounet. Ce sont des élèves, ils sont cleans…

"- En effet…Nous remplaçons divers professeurs…"

Les trois gamins sourire, avide de savoir qui.

"- Vous remplacez qui ?"

Nagi leva a peine un œil de son PC pour ricanner.

"- Farfie prof… Nia-nia-nia…."

"- On ne sais pas encore, on verra a l'arrivée…"

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

"- Ho…"

Le chariot de bonbon les détournèrent de leur questions et la sorcière leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

"- C'est quoi ?"

Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent.

"- Ben…des choco-grenouilles…T'en a jamais mangé ?"

"- Non… y a pas de ça a Tokyo, ni a Berlin…"

"- Vous êtes des Moldus !"

"- Des quoi ???"

"- Vous avez pas de pouvoirs…"

Les Schwartz rigolèrent.

"- Ho si ! Ça, pour avoir des pouvoirs, on en a !"

"- C'est quoi ça ?"

Harry jeta un regard noir au nouveau venu.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?"

"- Qui est ce jeune homme ?"

"- Un serpentard…"

"- ??????? Comprend pas…"

"- Pas grave, poussin. On nous expliqueras en arrivant."

"- C'est quoi ça !" Répéta le blondinet.

"- De nouveaux profs."

Draco recula dans le couloir mais Shuldish le chopa au vol.

"- Reste donc avec nous, mon agneau… je suis sur qu'on va s'entendre…"

"- Jouer avec les agneaux blesse dieu !"

Bradley soupira.

"- Tu peux pas arreter 5 minutes avec dieu ???"

L'albinos renifla.

"- Mon cher Bradley, je doute que toi, shu ou Nagi ai les connaissance nécessaires pour disserter avec moi sur la structure atomiques des molécules lévogyres de dextrose…."

"- Beuh…..gneu ??? OO !!!!"

"- jouer au con blesse dieu…"

"- Finalement, je le preferre comme ça…"

Draco s'enfuit en courant.

***

Balloté dans une diligence malodorante conduite par d'invisibles chevaux, les 4 assassins grommelèrent.

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là…"

"- On se met au vert !"

"- me demande si j'aurais pas préféré me taper encore les Weiss…"

"- Maso !"

"- Et fier de l'être…"

Les diligences finirent par s'arreter et les assassins en sortirent en crachant leur poumons pour se faire accueillir par le directeur de l'école.

"- Vous devez êtres nos nouveaux "professeurs" ?"

Shu hocha la tête tandit que Dumbledore haussait un sourcil étonné devant Nagi.

"- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, je vais vous mettre au courant."

***

Nagi lanca un regard noir aux premières années qui le dévisageaient. Grommelant, il s'appuya contre le mur de la salle, tiraillant sur le col de sa robe. Son chapeau pointu lui parraissait ridicule au dernier degré mais il avait bien été forcé d'accepté de le mettre. Dumbledore s'attendait a voir 4 adultes, mais pas un enfant. Après mures reflexions, il avait été décidé qu'il serait infiltré parmi les élèves.

Soupirant, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Ça ne va pas ?"

"- Hnn ??? HA !!!"

"- N'ayez pas peur comme ça voyons ! Je ne suis qu'un fantome…"

Nagi forca son cœur a se calmer et respira lentement.

De la magie, des fantomes, des esprits frappeurs, pour un peu, il aurait regrété Takatori.

"- Vous devriez y aller, la cérémonie de répartition va commencer…"

Sans lancer un regard supplémentaire à Nick quasi sans tête, le japonais suivit les enfants.

***

Harry poussa du coude Ron avant de tendre un doigt devant lui.

"- T'as vu ?"

Le rouquin se haussa sur la pointe des peids.

"- Où ça ?"

"- Là ! Le petit brun qui était avec les nouveaux profs…"

"- La cérémonie de Répartition va commencer." Aboya une voix désagréable.

"- Qu'est ce que Rogue fout là ?"

Le prof de potion sortit un rouleau de parchemin et se mit à le lire a voix haute.

Un par un, les enfant vinrent s'asseoir sur le tabouret, poser le Choipeaux Magique sur leur crane avant que le Choipeaux ne désigne leur maison.

"- Nagi Naoe… C'est quoi ce nom débile ?"

PAFF !

Le prof de potion fit un bond comme si on lui avait botté les fesses et Nagi alla s'asseoir tranquillement avant de poser le machin de tissu sur son crane.

**_Alors.ou vais-je…Brrrrrr… pauvre enfant…. Ho mon dieux !!!_**

Vous vous decidez ? lacha d'un ton rien moins qu'amène le garçon.

**_"- SERPENTARD !!!"_**

Le TK ota le chapeau, le posa puis s'approcha tranquillement de la table de sa Maison.

Sans hate, il s'assit a une place libre, lancant des regard noir copyrighté Crawford a ceux qui tentaient d'attirer son attention.

Dumbledore se leva.

"- Bien, nous voici devant une nouvelle année scolaire qui commence… Cette année encore, nous accueillons de nouveaux professeurs… Le professeur Trelawney et le professeur MacGonagal nous ayant quittés, voici leur remplacants. Monsieur Crawford sera notre nouveau professeurde divination et le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor." Brad se leva et inclina la tête, balayant l'assistance d'un regard froid. "Notre nouveau professeur de méthamorphose, MonsieurSémaphore Carmaniolle. "Le sorcier salua a son tour. "Celui de défense contre la mal et de balai, Monsieur heu…."

"- Farfarello…" Souffla Brad.

"- Monsieur Farfarello, donc…"

L'abinos arreta une seconde de lecher ses couteaux et lanca un sourire plein de dents aux élèves qui se tassèrent sur leurs banc.

"- Et enfin, cette année, le professeur Rogue étant appellé a remplir d'autres obligations en plus de son poste de professeur et de directeur de Serpentard , il partageras son poste avec Monsieur Shuldish…"

Le rouquin se leva, eut une révérence compliqué et un clin d'œil coquin aux filles avant de se rasseoir.

A sa table, Nagi se rapprochait de plus en plus dangereusement d'un bleu délicat.

Il éclata soudain, hurlant de rire, son hilarité redoublée devant l'air vexé de ses trois collègues.

"- MDR !!!"

Brad lui lanca un regard noir et l'adolescent se calma quelque peu, éteignant son hilarité sous la nourriture qui venait d'apparaitre dans son assiette.

***

Lendemain, premier jour de cour.

Nagi avala son petit dejeuner a grand coups de cuillères rageuse, lancant de perpétuels coups d'oeil furieux vers Bradley et Shuldish.

Selon son emploi du temps, il devait commencer son cours avec le soin aux créatures magique, conjointement aux Gryffondor. 

Il jura.

Il detestait positivement la Maison où il se retrouvait enfermé. Les jeunes y étaient stupide et imbus d'eux même, sans réel connaissance de la vraie vie et cela le mettait en boule de les entendre pérorer sur les autre Maisons alors qu'il auraient du se serrer les coudes.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il dut faire un effort conséquent pour ne pas envoyer l'impudent se fraquasser contre le mur.

"- Salut, mon grand… Tu es nouveau ?"

L'impudent se révela être une jeune fille de son age. La fixant longuement, il n'eut aucune peine a déchiffrer son langage corporel.

La fille se croyait irressistible, d'un rare perversité et d'une méchanceté manipulatrice a toute epreuve.

Il sourit.

Il serait interessant de jouer avec la fille, et cela lui passerait le temps…

"- Je suis un tranfert de konekonosusumuie,au japon…" Sourit-il a l'ironie

Le jeune fille s'illumina.

"- Hoo! Voilà qui est rare !!! je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une école de sorcellerie au japon…"

Nagi pensa a Rosenkreuz et fit la grimace.

"- Ben si…"

Une cloche sonna.

"- Dépeche toi nous y allons…Ce ballot d'Hagrid va raler si on est en retard."

Les mains dans les poches, Nagi la suivit.

***

Une heure plus tard.

Bradley pesta.

"- Attendez, ma salle de cours est la-haut ???"

"- Il semble bien…" s'amusa Dumbledore.

"- C'est pas possible…"

Tirant l'echelle, il monta.

"- HAAAAAAAAAA !!!"

BAMMM !!!

"- Fait mal !!!"

Se massant les fesses, il grogna en plusieurs langues.

"- Hors de question que je mette les pieds dans cette…..chose !!! Me battre contre les Weiss, tuer a main nue, je veux bien ! mais ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces !"

Amusé, le directeur rit doucement.

"- C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Guidant le précog, il ouvrit une nouvelle porte.

"- Ceci vous convient-il mieux ?"

La piece, sobre, fonctionnelle, était meublée de profond divan a l'air confortable, de petites tables, comme l'autre, mais surtout ! Elle n'était pas rose bonbon, d'une chaleur étouffante et gorgée de drogues diverses…

"- Ce sera parfait…"

"- Bien… je crois que j'entend vos élèves…."

***

Farfie lanca un regard noir a deux Poufsouffle papotant au fond de la classe.

"- la ferme !"

Les deux adolescent se turent, plus interloqués qu'autre chose.

"- Soit vous la fermez, soit je prends des mesures…"

Le voyant jouer avec de magnifiques couteaux d'assaut de quarante centimètres de long, les deux gosses s'écrasèrent mollement.

"- Bien… reprenons…Je vais vous parler de ce que je connais…. Tuer…"

"- heu...on a un programme…"

Farfie lanca son couteau qui se ficha a 2 milimètre de la tête du gamin.

"- Je doit vous apprendre ce qu'est le mal ! Rien ne blesse plus dieu que tuer...MOUAHAHAHAHA !!!!


	2. Rhoooo, pigeon...

NdAs: cette

NdAs: cette..chose…. a été écrite avec en musique de fond les zolis MP3 passés par Ko-chan, a savoir les plus bô génériques de la période club-do…..je décline toute responsabilité !

Hooooo!!!!! PIGEOOOOON !!!

(private joke)

Chap 2

Poudlard, jour 2

Shuldish s'assit posément au bureau et posa ses pieds dessus.

"- DEGAGEZ VOS PIEDS DE LA !!!"

Bramant comme un putois, une veine lui battant les tempes, Rogue lanca un regard sencé être mortel au schwarz.

"- Du calme Severus, on va pas se prendre le bec pour si peu, s'pas ?"

L'ancien Mange-mort ce pencha au dessus du bureau, son visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du sien.

"- Espèce de sale petit…"

"- Tu devrais éviter de te pencher sur moi comme ça, tu sais. Brad est très jaloux comme garçon. S'il arrivait maintenant, il se poserait plein de question existentielles sur les p'tits zozios, les 'tites zabeilles, ce genre de chose….et je doute que tu en apprécierais les conséquences…Surtout pour ta petite santé quoi…"

Rogue recula, horrifié.

"- C'est répugnant !"

Shuldish ôta ses pieds de la table et de pencha en travers du panneau de bois, renversant en partie leurs positions.

"- Quoique, ca pourrais etre interressant, je commence a avoir faim…"

Rogue s'enfuit en relevant sa robe sur ses mollet de poulet éthique

"- BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!"

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours, un étonné de voir et leur prof rire a gorge déployé et que ce ne soit pas Rogue…

Tu t'amuses ?

Je traumatise le monde…

Un petit sourire mental lui répondit.

"- Bien !!! je suis donc votre nouveau prof.. Les ingredients necessaire sont devant vous, le protocole est au tableau, amusez vous bien."

Se mettant le walkman sur les oreille, il se vautra a nouveau sur le bureau, attrapa le BeBoy mag du moi et se mit a le lire en faisait des bulles avec son chewing-gum

Frimeur !

merci, mamour !!! Ça ce passe bien toi ?

*reniflement dégouté.*

***

Nagi soupira en prenant son menton dans sa main.

Proteger et surveiller Potter…. Il en avait de bonne le vieux débrit ! S'il voulait a ce point qu'il le surveille, il aurait du se débrouiller pour le coller dans la même Maison ! Pas dans celle de ces débiles profonds.

Le débile en chef murmura quelque chose à ses comparses qui ricanèrent sans aménité.

Prédisant un grosse connerie, Nagi les suivis du coin de l'œil.

Une petit bete pleine de fourrure vint soudain lui sauter sur les genoux, le sortant de ses pensées.

"- Oups, et bien, il semble que le furet a corne ai trouvé son maître…."

Hagrid rit a faire tomber les arbres et la petit bestiole se roula en boule dans le giron du TK avant de se mettre a ronronner de bonheur.

Un peu interloqué, un petit sourireapparu sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, je t'entends gagater d'ici !

T'occupe, shushu

Z'en faites du bruit !

retourne à ta boule de cristal toi !

jouer au bowling avec une boule de cristal blesse dieu !

^^;;;;;;;

***

Harry soupira de soulagement.

Malefoy et ses amis ce tenaient a peu près calmes depuis le matin, le cours d'Hagrid avait été amusant et plein de rebondissement lorsque le petit furet magique avait décidé de prendre le petit nouveau comme propriétaire.

Haussant les épaules, le géant lui avait laissé le rongeur. De toute façon, une fois choisit un maître, les petites bêtes refusaient qui que ce soit d'autre….

Arrivant devant la salle de cours de Treylawney, il eut la surprise de voir un petit bout de papier scotché sur l'échelle.

Obéissant, il suivit Hermione et Ron vers leur nouvelle salle.

Poussant prudement la porte, il entrèrent sur un signe de leur professeur.

"- Entrez et installez vous…"

"- Oui, monsieur…"

Avec une délicatesse de chatons, il s'assirent. Harry et Ron jetèrent un coup d'œil en coin a Hermione.

Le jeune fille soupira sans bruit, gagatant sauvagement sur le prof.

Brad haussa un sourcil en voyant les regard énamourés des donzelles assises sur les coussins.

Il se prit le front dans la main.

"- Misère…."

S'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau, il commença.

"- Bonjour, Je suis Crawford, votre nouveau professeur de divination. J'ai…vaguement feuilleté les documents que m'a laissé le professeur Trelawney, et je peux vous dire qu'on va avoir du boulot. Ho, les filles, pendant que j'y suis, arretez de me deshabiller du regard, je suis gay et maqué…"

Les filles de la classe s'empourprèrent sauvagement avec un indéniable besoin de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

***

Queuedever frémit en serrant convulsivement sa prothèse contre lui.

Le maître était en colère, mais bien…

Les quelquies mange-mort agenouillé devant lui se terrait peureusement contre le sol, priant pour qu'Il les épargne.

"- Puisque vous êtes incapable de vous débrouiller, je vais faire appel a des professionnels…ENDOLORIS !!!"

Laissant ses serviteurs se tordre de douleur sur le sol un moment, Voldemort se caressa tranquillement le menton.

Dumbledore s'attendrait a tout, sauf a une attaque Moldu… 

C'était une bonne idée…

***

Farfie hocha la tête avec contentement.

Accroupit sur son bureau, il fixait d'un œil étrécit ses élèves.

La moitié était terré sous leur table, priant tout ce qu'il savait pour survivre au cours, l'autre moitié, hilare, haussant le doigt a qui mieux mieux pour répondre aux questions du prof.

"- Alors ? d'autres idées ???

Un élèves leva la main.

"- Vi !!!"

"- Ouai ?"

"- Le professeur Rogue !"

"- Gneu ?"

"- Sa simple existance blesse dieu…."

"- Plutôt sa coupe de cheveux !" Railla un autre.

"- Nan, le nez! Même en restant a l'abrit sous un parapet, ça ferais gouttière en temps de pluie…."

Farfie eut un grand sourire content.

"- Et la tête, allouette… Vous êtes de bons élèves…Maintenant avant que ça sonne, vos devoirs pour le prochain cour. Trouvez mois dix situations, dans l'enceinte de l'école, qui pourrais blesser dieu et developper.

Les gamins s'enfuirent en bramant dans les couloirs, poursuivit pas un farfadet, hilare.

***

Shuldish passa derrière un élève et lui ôta des mains sa louche.

Récuperant prudement un peu du liquide blanc-jaune bouillonnant paresseusement, il le renifla, puis le gouta avant de faire la grimace

"- Pas terrible, ça manque de clou de girofle…"

L'elève se précipita pour réctifier le mélange 

"- Mieux…."

Passant au chaudron suivant, il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois.

"- Bien, vous pouvez ajouter le reste."

"- Tout d'un coup ?"

"- Bien sur ! Faut que la cuisson soit immédiate…"

"- Vi, m'sieur…"

Rogue entra en coup de vent dans le cachot.

"- Tient, salut, Sevounet. C'est gentil de passer dire bonjour!"

Le prof de potion s'étrangla a moitié de rage pendant que les élèves s'étranglaient, eux, de rire.

"- PROFESSEUR ROGUE ! INSOLENT !"

"- On lui dira… Rajoute un peu de cumin, ma mignonne…"

La jeune fille s'empourpra devant le sourire charmeur du rouquin.

"- Qu'est ce que vous leur faite faire ?" Ragea Rogue, ecumant par les naseaux.

"- De la choucroute…"

"- DE LA……….. OO ……+_O ……..O_+……… +_+"

"- Severus rogue, coulé !"

***

Dans un ailleurs a peu de chose distingable que même si on le vois c'est tout petit, mais pas a cause de la taille mais paske c'est foutrement loin, bref, Kyoto.

"- Yoji !!! Viens m'aider bon sang !!!"

L'ancien détective s'approcha paresseusement d'Omi pour le soulager de l'énorme fucus qu'il tentait de faire entrer dans la jardinerie et le posa dans un coin bien éclairé.

"- Ouf, j'ai cru que j'aillais me briser les reins, merci deton aide."

"- T'es bienvenue… Le reste de la livraison avance ?"

le garçon lui lanca un regard noir.

"- Oui, mais ça irait plsu vite si tu daignait lacher tes poules caquettante et que tu donnais un coup de main.

"- Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ?" Souris grandement le jeune homme en retournant vers le comptoir.

"- YOJI !"

"- Laisse tomber, Omi-kun…"

Pestant et jurant, l'adolescent retourna aider Ken a decharger les reste des pots puis retourna dans l'arrière boutique pour finir ses devoirs.

Un bruit de scooter motobékane poussif se fit entendre et Aya entra dans la petite cours interieure.

Digne sous son casque de motard des années soixante, il le posa sur le guidon de l'engin, mit la béquille, puis rentra dans la boutique ou il encaissa ses différentes livraisons.

"- T'es pas en cours, Omi ?"

"- On est mercredi…"

"- Ha…"

Aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison, comme a son habitude, le bretteur pris un petit vaporisateur pour nettoyer les feuilles des plantes de la poussière.

"- Salut, les garçons…"

Aya haussa un sourcil.

"- Bonjour, Manx…"

***

Quelques jours plus tard, Poudlard.

Brad secoua doucement Nagi par l'épaule puis abandonna en le voyant dormir comme un bien heureux sur le sofa.

Soupirant, il souleva l'adolescent qui grommela dans son sommeil, puis le porta dans la chambre où il le mit au lit avant de le border.

"- Rhoo, comme c'est mimi…"

"- Je te dit pleins de mot super méchants que tu es trop bête pour les comprendre, Shuldish…"

"- Vii, moi aussi, je t'aime…T'es nerveux ce soir."

Brad renifla, en effet un peu inquiet par les trais tirés de l'adolescent.

"- Il utilise trop ses pouvoirs pour faire croire qu'il est un sorcier, ça l'épuise…"

Shuldish lui passa les bras autours de la taille et posa sa joue contre son dos.

"- T'es occupé ce soir ?"

Brad eut un sourire carnassier.

"- Pas tant que ça… Pourquoi t'avais une idée pour le programme ?"

"- Moui… " Ronronna le TT.

On toqua a la porte.

"- Et flute… Farfie ??"

"- T'as déjà vu farfie toquer a une porte toi ?" S'amusa Crawford en allant ouvrir la porte. "- Monsier Dumbledore…"

"- Bonsoir messieurs… je vous dérange pas ???"

SIIIIII

SHU!

"- Bien sur que non…"

Le proviseur sourit, pas dupe du tout devant le sourire crispé des deux jeunes gens.

"- Vous avez découvert quelque chose d'interressant ?"

Shuldish se vautra sur un siège.

"- Bah, les deux tiers des serpentard son pourris jusqu'à l'os mais vous le saviez déjà… Ha si ! le jeune longdubat….Completement complexé ce garçon… Il parait nul en tout alors qu'il pourrait exceller… J'ai pas plongé bien loin, mais un truc a dut le traumatisé…"

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

"- Oui, je m'en doutait un peu. Votre ami n'est pas bien ?" Continua-t-il en voyant Nagi endormit dans le lit de Brad.

"- Il fatigue… Il doit sans arret tricher avec ses pouvoirs…"

"- Ça ira quand même ?"

"- Il s'en remettra…"

"- Vous êtes sur ?"

Brad haussa un sourcil amusé.

"- Oui, je vous le certifie. Je suis un vrai Oracle, moi…"

***

Draco relut encore une fois la lettre que lui avait envoyé son père.

"- De bonnes nouvelles ?"

"- Fout moi la paix, Goylles !"

Le garçon haussa les épaules et se rassit.

Baillant a s'en décrocher la machoire, Nagi descendit l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Serpentard.

"- Tient, salut, Naoe, t'étais où cette nuit ?"

Nagi se fendit d'un sourire mi-mystérieux, mi-hautain.

"- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne."

"- NAOE !!! 10 point de moins pour serpentard et vous serez retenus."

Le TK eut un sourire ironique pour Rogue.

"- Et pourquoi diable ?"

Le prof de potion manqua s'étrangler de rage et aggripa le garçon par le bras, le trainant derrière lui.

Nagi allait répondre violement lorsqu'ils ne furent plus en vue des autres élèves et que Rogue le lacha.

"- Je voulais vous prévenir… Celui Dont On Ne Prononce Pas Le Nom a engagé des Moldus pour venir raser Poudlar. E ne sais pas comment il va s'y prendre, mais il va le faire. Prévenez vos collègues…"

Le laissant au milieu du couloir, Rogue retourna à sa classe.

Nagi renifla.

C'était pas bon du tout…

***

Le lendemain, classe de défense contre le mal

"- BONJOUR FARFADET !!!"

"- ARGH !!! CRAWFOOOOOOORD !!!!! MES ELEVES Y SE MOQUENT DE MOAAAAAA !!! Je peux en tuer deux ou trois ???"

"- KYAAAAAAA !!!!

"-Y me fatigue…"

A suivre, re-flemme….


End file.
